


Can I get a confession, please?

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nothing but pure fluff, so sweet it will cause cavities beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: Choi San saw the couple discount deal of his favorite restaurant, so, naturally, he had to go for a delicious Italian dish with his best friend Park Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Can I get a confession, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story!  
> This story was written for the Atiny Secret Santa I organized so I wanna thank everyone that joined the event :)
> 
> This story is for Mimi. I tried to work with your cute prompts and gave it a special twist. I hope you like it!

San wasn’t planning on leaving Christmas shopping for so late, however, when he stumbled upon the advertisement of his favorite restaurant’s new deal he just had to. There was no way he could let this opportunity pass right? And it was solely for the food… right? For the sake of entertainment purposes, let’s pretend it is.

“Do you think Wooyoung would like this beanie? He always uses the same black one, maybe he’d want one with a different color.” San thought out loud, doing his best in shopping for every present he had left for the last moment. So close to Christmas only meant there was less to choose from and much more commotion. Seonghwa hated crowded places.

“Wooyoung’s ears get easily cold, buy it.” Seonghwa encouraged his friend’s choice, observing him struggling momentarily to fetch the red beanie from the top hanger and trying to contain the consequent Fouetté his heart proudly executed inside his ribcage.

“What are you getting Wooyoung?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see when we exchange presents.” The tallest winked playfully at San, who had to control his whole body to not avert his gaze and flush red. It was harder and harder to control his reactions to every antic of Seonghwa. He was completely damned, and he knew it.

Following Wooyoung’s present, was Yeosang’s Nintendo Switch game and Mingi’s stereo. San thanked the Gods his job paid well as buying presents for everyone was not only stressful but also expensive. They had thought of doing a Secret Santa, but it still wasn’t that year. Maybe next Christmas.

Seonghwa’s present was already taken care of. Some months ago, in one of his random strolls through the city, San passed by a jewelry store window, mindlessly getting closer just to observe the exposed pieces. It was a birthstone collection, every month represented beautifully by their own stone. San didn’t even know beforehand what stone was assigned to his birth month, ruby. He could never afford to buy those types of luxuries on a regular basis, nevertheless, his eyes flew to April. Seonghwa.

That was basically how San impulsively bought a 640.000 won necklace encrusted with Seonghwa’s stunning birthstone, diamond. Surprisingly, he hadn’t told a soul about it, even when he refused to eat out with his friends since he had to survive somehow until his next paycheck. Sure, he had savings, however, the boy had dreams to pursue, promising himself to not touch that money unless for extreme measures. As time advanced, his wrecking nerves and uncontainable excitement to observe Seonghwa react to the necklace grew drastically. He just couldn’t wait to give Seonghwa his necklace. He had imagined so many times how the diamonds would shine against Seonghwa’s milky skin, collarbones showing, neck so inviting. Every time his imagination started to get a little frisky, he’d curse at himself for being delusional. It was already a big gift, Seonghwa would for sure refuse to accept such thing but San would need to insist on it. And maybe confess? That plan still needed slight adjustments.

“San!” It was too late. Next thing the boy knew, he was dropped onto Seonghwa’s arms, having been ricocheted from a streetlamp that San swore wasn’t there 10 seconds ago. Some bystanders spared, at maximum, a glance at the scene. Seonghwa and San were living their own romantic comedy anyway. It took at least 4 seconds for San to stop swimming on Seonghwa’s wide worrying eyes and regain his balance. The youngest put his yellow wool scarf back around his neck, mumbling a small apology, dumbfounded by his own stupidity. San had the special ability to act like a fool in front of Seonghwa, as if the oldest cared, he was in love with every single bit of carbon dioxide the other produced anyway. And maybe, just maybe, Seonghwa liked San acting like a fool in front of him.

San didn’t have any more time to curse mentally himself because they were approaching the street where his favorite restaurant was located. He had a plan to execute and he wouldn’t back off now. Seonghwa, on the other hand, didn’t think much of it, completely unaware of what scheming inside San’s head. They continued walking as if nothing had happened.

“Have you bought everyone’s present?” San questioned curiously, eyes on the crowded street occasionally stepping closer Seonghwa to avoid hitting someone.

“Yes.” Seonghwa nodded while fighting back the urge to wrap his arm on San’s whenever he got closer.

“Even mine?” Seonghwa nodded again. “I wonder what it is.” The oldest chuckled in response, his breath quickly performing the chemical magic of condensation. It was very cold that day but nothing stopped San.

“Since it’s already lunchtime can we go somewhere?” San turned on his tracks, accidentally making puppy eyes, the same ones Seonghwa absolutely adored.

“Of course. Do you wanna go to your favorite pasta place? We’re so close to it already.” Seonghwa suggested as if he had read San’s mind. They walked to the front door of the restaurant, being greeted by the menu outside and the deal San saw online. It was time for San to put his best acting act. As if Seonghwa couldn’t understand immediately whenever San’s tone slightly changed. San was an open book but only he denied that.

“There’s a deal today? What is it?” San got closer to the colorful advertisement. “It’s a couple discount. Half of the bill paid? Seonghwa we have to go.”

“What? Half?” The oldest got closer to check the advertisement carefully, finding the deal too good to be true.

“Yeah… only available for the first ten couples? Let’s check out if we still have a chance!” San pulled the other inside, completely skipping the “Do you want to pretend to be boyfriends?” part.

“Hello, we saw the deal outside, is it still available?” San automatically volunteered to do the social part, noticing how they held hands, his mind not have apprehended who went for it. Seonghwa, if bothered, didn’t let go, possibly to participate in the act. Or, it’s most likely this hypothesis, the boy was actually enjoying the crumbs he could get out of that mere act. The waiter took them to an available table, presenting them a rather closed booth and consequently giving them the privacy they didn’t actually need. But at that moment it was needed because they were faking a relationship. For the deal. Only that.

The waiter came with the menu, San already with his order figured out. This restaurant made the best Spaghetti Alle Vongole. As for Seonghwa, every time they came to that place, he wanted to try something new. The boy flicked through the pages trying to pick something he hadn’t yet tried out. The moment he was nearly convinced about picking Tagliatelle Alla Boscaiola, the waiter came back, further explaining that for the deal both had to choose and share one dish. Both automatically looked at each other, conflicted because Seonghwa wasn’t that fond San’s pick and the boy was aware of it.

“You can pick what you always eat.” Seonghwa offered firstly, not worrying for a second about the fact he wasn’t eating like he wished to. San furrowed his eyebrows before asking: “Don’t you want to choose? You can be the one choosing.”

“No, no. Please choose for us.” The waiter was still waiting, trying to control his impatience behind a not casual smile. San didn’t want to take much longer, being aware of how full the house was. They ended up ordering Spaghetti Alle Vongole. When the waiter left their personal space, both traded looks and immediately looked away. Why was San getting so jumpy for?

“So… boyfriend…” Oh, the way San jolted at that word made Seonghwa feel so much at the same time. “…when did we begin dating?” The older wasn’t planning on teasing San at all, let alone touch the subject but seeing his crush flustered for 0.01 second when they crossed gazes let his mouth run faster than his mind.

“Do…do you want to build an entire story?” San answered with another question, genuinely confused and unsure if he wanted to ever imagine this with Seonghwa.

“Why not? We’re waiting for the food so let’s imagine.” The oldest shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world to create a whole romantic story with your friends. San wouldn’t complain though.

“Okay, for the sake of the deal.” Everything was for the sake of the deal. “Let’s see… we could be just two childhood friends that grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same basic and high school, and even university? As if we were always following each other.”

“Yeah, and one of us could have been crushing on the other since we had consciousness, but we only realized years later. The other would be oblivious until they were slapped in the face by something that would trigger it.”

“That’s so cliché.” San retorted, chuckling to himself. He loved cliché.

“Then what do you want? An unconventional love story?”

“Yeah!” He answered excitedly, slightly shifting in his chair. His eyes sparked a low flame that only Seonghwa could perceive. Was it possible to fall in love one more time? “We could be two serial killers running from the law, going from place to place just… killing. We vibing, but instead of vibing… we killing.” The choked chuckle that came out of Seonghwa’s mouth was music to San’s ears.

“That seems too familiar.” The oldest ended up saying, expression painted with amusement. The boy crossed his legs, leather shoe resting against San’s leg innocently, as if both weren’t aware of every detail and every movement of each other. San placed his elbow on the table to rest his head, momentarily forgetting the table manners his mother struggled so much to teach him. But Seonghwa did the exact same. “Are you planning to kill anyone?”

“If I’m pissed off.” The youngest laughed, followed by Seonghwa’s awkward smile that he couldn’t help but put on. “What do you mean Sanie? You can’t even hurt a fly. You’re a baby.”

As they kept bickering, slowly drifting off from their surroundings, both did not realize the waiter getting closer to their booth. The meal was set, Seonghwa insisted on serving San’s plate. The youngest wouldn’t admit how much he was enjoying this. When he first saw the advertisement, his mind never processed how would Seonghwa act out. The only thing San wanted from this plan was to eat for half the price with his crush in his favorite restaurant. They didn’t have to prove to anyone they were really a couple, nor did they have to fake or act uncommonly. Nevertheless, Seonghwa kept up a very unnecessary facade by making questions capable of turning San into a giant mess or by the quick glances and soft brisk touches.

Anyway, San was close to hitting nirvana with the caring way Seonghwa was suddenly treating him. Not as if Seonghwa wasn’t caring in other situations. He was coined as the mom of their circle of friends, always making sure everyone felt safe and loved, always nagging and keeping them on the ground. But somehow, this wasn’t the mom Seonghwa. This was a Seonghwa that San had witnessed with his last boyfriend, whenever they hung out together. He had always observed how Seonghwa treated his boyfriend, always like the boy was made of glass, carefully placing in a pedestal until it felt suffocating and broke down. One year had passed, Seonghwa never made a comment about looking for another love interest, seemingly content with spending time with his friends and family. San couldn’t ask but he really wanted to know why he wasn’t looking for love anymore, as he always had been up for a little adventure. 

At that moment, Seonghwa was acting as if he was dating San, both fully aware of that reality. While in San’s side of the booth, a racing mind couldn’t help but be on the edge, the other side was having too much fun. The teasing never seemed enough, not when San insisting on showing Seonghwa the top of his head to hide the pink shade adorning his features. Not 5 months have passed since Seonghwa woke one day with his little fellow fully hard, aching at the long-lasting dream of San laying under him. Just as things were going exceptionally well, his alarm went off, signaling a new morning and new workday. That was the catalyst of a sudden realization Seonghwa should have been aware much sooner.

After both have been served, tasted the food and murmured a handful of compliments, Seonghwa continued to question San, making sure he’d have the time of his life too: “So how many kids do you want?”

San almost choked on the pasta, eyes wide as he forgot for a slight moment that they were faking a relationship and that Seonghwa was not, in fact, asking seriously. But what if San answered truthfully?

“I want two, and you?”

“I probably want four.”

“Four? Are you gaining that much money to raise four kids?”

“We could make it work, right?” The glistening swimming in Seonghwa’s eyes was so raw, it was impossible for San to mistake it. He just couldn’t deny it anymore. Or was he playing dumb?

“I mean…” San took a large portion of the pasta to his mouth, to give him more to freak out in silence. It worked but as time passed Seonghwa leaned more and more on the table. “What are we saying? I can’t even give you kids.”

“Dummy, we’d adopt.”

“You really have all of this planned huh?”

“Yeah.” San could not lie to himself anymore. Seonghwa was being as honest as he could verbally be. Upon this realization, San blushed so hard that even Seonghwa was confused for a second. Was he being delusional or actually seeing things clearly for once? He had to control his entire body to ask what was he thinking, why was acting like that, if he liked San perhaps? Forgetting his surroundings for a second, he did what he used to do when he felt his body fall into slumber or a state of dazedness: repeatedly slapping his cheeks to shake off any kind of bothersome bugs.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa was slightly startled, he was sure the couple from the nearest booth was looking at them, the slapping sound loud enough to almost echo. Only then did San remember he was in a public space, his crush observing his actions worriedly.

“Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?”

“Oh!” Was the choked sound that came out of San’s tormented vocal cords, unable to muster coherent sounds for the time being.

“Am I bothering you?”

“No, no no no.” San frantically denied hands in the air, millimeters away from hitting his water glass. “You know how I am.” Seonghwa knew and San hoped that was enough for him to understand, verbally explaining himself suddenly not an option.

“Do I?”

“We have been friends since seventh grade, you know me too well Seonghwa.” San retorted, voice almost stern, pushing back the need to fan himself over how worked up he got. He wondered if the recent face slapping session resulted in printed hands in his cheeks.

Seonghwa just giggled, not pushing the boy further, though he had to admit: He truly loved teasing San. He wished he would keep doing it, maybe when they both were old, in rocking chairs next to a cozy fireplace. Seonghwa always wanted to have a fireplace at home and a San’s company, whether it was platonically or romantically.

There was a moment of silence where the boys were left with their own thoughts at the sound of glasses clicking, occasional loud laughs, hurried footsteps of the well-trained staff. Seonghwa was suddenly teleported to the first time they had come to that restaurant. It was 4 years ago. Wooyoung searched the internet far and wide for a good spot to take San in his birthday dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise, San almost declared himself friendless when his entire circle of friends said they were too busy to celebrate his birthday, however, Hongjoong couldn’t have kept his mouth shut and blew the whole scheme. When San got to the restaurant to theoretically dine with Seonghwa alone, everyone was already there. Between his fake acting and Hongjoong’s nervous laughter throughout the entire day, all the boys were aware that San knew for what he came for. He didn’t remember what he ate that day, but he clearly remembers the invisible sparks that San provoked on his leg when he placed his hand there, ever so innocently as he did to his friends.

That time, Seonghwa didn’t know why his whole body was close to combust as a reaction to a very simple touch that was so characteristic of San. San was a touchy person, he loved skinship, there were never second intentions about all the tights hugs, sleepy cuddles, and comforting backrubs. Statistically, during one of their friends’ hangouts, no one would leave without having being touched by San, wherever by having their cheeks pinched, their hair messed up, a simple lean on their shoulder. So, feeling that riled up felt dirty for Seonghwa. Fast forward to that “fake” date, he was hyper-aware of San. There was no way he could not be. That was how a sudden thought flashed in his mind like a firework.

Why do I not confess? There were plenty of reasons why he chose to not confess until now. He actually made a mental list some time ago. Those were the kinds of thoughts that would come back to your mind more often than you’d like to admit so it was difficult to not have it on the tip of his tongue.

The first item of that damned list was definitely just a covered excuse: San had partners throughout their entire friendship route. From high school to university, San always had a new crush, a new love interest, someone he had his eyes upon, and contrary to himself, he didn’t let social chains hinder his love life. And people liked how direct he presented himself to be, always ready to take the first step. Seonghwa did like it when people took the first step too, but he normally was the one doing so. And he didn’t mind, the boy was aware that if one wants something, one has to fight for it. Nevertheless, somehow, San seemed completely out of his league. It was almost as if only the ones that were approached by San had a chance with him. 

Another scorching item scribbled in the list was the number of exes San kept contact with. The number was so alarming that Seonghwa took it as one of the factors for this very necessary list. The number is a flat zero. San never maintained touch with anyone after separating. Seonghwa didn’t want to think San treated his partners like disposable toys but the way he recovered from every break up was tauntingly quick. Too quick. Even quicker than saying the word “love”. Did San ever love sincerely any of his partners? Seonghwa couldn’t tell, one of the sole things he hadn’t been able to figure out about San. There was practically no aspect San didn’t reveal to Seonghwa, except his love life.  
I can’t jot down all the reasons, of course, it’s not virtually possible so I’m not attempting to do so. Instead of thinking about one more seemingly solid about why Seonghwa couldn’t confess, the boy suddenly stormed about why he actually should confess. Although there was also the whole paraphernalia of valid motives, one, in particular, struck Seonghwa like lightning in his leather black chair. 

“San, I love you.”

In cold winter days, the possibility of San grabbing his cold hands, releasing his breath to fight the gelid harsh kiss of the wind was such a heartwarming thought. And then San would say “I’m like a dragon but instead of burning you, I’m just keeping your hands warm!” The infinite times this could happen in a near-future solely because they were boyfriends? It was time for Seonghwa to break free from his stupid social chains and get all the chaste kisses and pampering he could get.  
The way San’s fork stopped mid-action, hanging in front of his open mouth, was close to comical if the boy wasn’t cast iron as if he had got cast an immobilization spell. Seonghwa wasn’t a wizard so he assumed it was just shocking from the revelation. 

“Is the surprise that big? I’ve been blatantly flirting with you for the past hour why are you close to fossilize Sanie?” The words came out with a hint of tease though it was unplanned and somewhat uncalled-for in Seonghwa’s perspective. San finally took the fork to his mouth, once again choosing to fill his mouth. If he was trying to make up his mind to reply as wittily, it wouldn’t work. With every chew, Seonghwa’s sense of shame and regret deluged in him alarmingly quick. More items were added to that list of reasons why he shouldn’t have confessed, making his burst of courage seem more and more foolish. 

San blurted out an “Are you serious?” 0.5 seconds before Seonghwa could have apologized. The words came out hurried and cracked, all the preparation took going to the drain like all the coherent sentences he could instead have replied. 

“Yeah, I am. Why would I lie?” San couldn’t hide the thin line his anxiety bugs created in his features. It all seemed like a distasteful anecdote, almost as those times San spent time with his relatives and they tried to crack a joke but unconsciously turned it racist or out of the line. His inner demons screamed in his head telling him that Seonghwa’s words were not real while the other brain cells, the ones that held the logic mechanisms, tried to get the boy’s attention. 

“Oh, you seem so disgusted.” Seonghwa let the words slip out accidentally, his mind betraying his better judgment to stay shut. It sounded like an accusation when in reality it was completely out of astonishment.

“No! I’m not disgusted!” San’s voice rose unnecessarily, eyes unquestionably dark with worry and confusion stirred. “I’m just… not sure if I should believe you.” 

“Why should you not believe me?” Seonghwa retorted, finding his blood boil for a second, quite hurt by the sudden mention of not being trusted. Deep down, his heart told him to calm down as he knew how "Stressed San" worked and what it needed to calm down. Unfortunately, Seonghwa was not currently in his calm, composed self so his senses got blinded, unable to give San the mechanism he needed in response. “I’m really confused right now. I just told you I love you why are you acting so shocked? Wasn’t it obvious this whole time? I’ve been pining for you for the past 5 months. Is it that weird? Or am I just enough for you?”

“What?” The youngest kept raising his voice every time he talked, cheeks finally burning with the sudden blood rushing through his veins, mouth not wanting to close. If Seonghwa wasn’t so riled up he would find, again, comical how San’s hands flew to his mouth, eyes never unlocking gaze with him. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe.” Thoughts projected at a thousand miles per hour, words and ideas of what to reply scattered around his mental space. It would take months to compose his restless mind, maybe to form all the sentences he had always desired to convey to his crush. San had millions of ideas for a possible confession, sometimes they would keep him up at night, with the “Don’t fall asleep yet, let’s keep imagining a bit more! Maybe tomorrow is the day!” promises that never turned real. All the courage he had built at night, under his heavy covers, often lulled by slow songs like Been Through by Exo or Confession by Winner, quickly vanished in the morning after, like sand escaping through fingers. 

And just like sand, every day a grain of sand would fill a mason jar San’s mind created the first time he saw Seonghwa, smiling across their middle school classroom. That mason jar did not have a lid nor a mouth, it was as long as history, generated to fit San’s ever-growing love for Seonghwa. Even the days where a slight misunderstanding made San sad, or when Seonghwa introduced his new partner, the jar would always be filled religiously. Now he just had to convert the sand for words.

“I’m not disgusted. Why would I be? I’m sorry if my reaction was weird you know how I don’t know how to act when I’m surprised.” Seonghwa knew, he still remembered how he gifted him a CD for Christmas back in middle school, San didn’t even mutter a thank you before bawling his eyes out. “I have been in love with you for years now, how can you expect me to believe you’re reciprocating my feelings?” 

“San, no tears. Come on.” A tissue made its way across the table, landing on the other’s glassy eyes, carefully absorbing any threatening moisture. A low apology was heard, eyes observing the tissue Seonghwa carefully traced on his cheeks, before backing away, arms on the table, leaning in with an endearing smile, subtly forgetting how they were bickering literally moments ago. “Is it true? You’re really in love with me?”

“Now you’re the one doubting me.” San giggled, eyes forming two flattering crescents. Seonghwa’s laugh followed as he gave his clams to San, the younger aware he wasn’t a big fan of seafood. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate, that’s why. You never seemed interested.” 

"Do you know how many times I almost told you to kiss me?" 

"And do you know how many times I actually had to stop myself from kissing you?" 

"That's kinda sad."

"Can't believe I could have been kissing you all this time and I didn't." Seonghwa sighed dramatically, secretly happy that the conversation took a lighter turn. He was never good in serious settings. 

"But now you can if you want to." san noted, eyes dropping to his lap for an instant. The shoe that had been touching san's leg this whole time finally landed on the floor, Seonghwa shifting on his seat to leaned even more on the table, cardigan almost touching his half-eaten pasta. 

"But you still haven't asked me." 

"To… Kiss?" 

"No silly, The Question. Capital T and Q."

"Oh!" san let the surprised sound out suddenly aware of where the conversation was heading. He was so glad no one could hear his thoughts because his mind turned into a scream room. All his brain cells were all in unison screaming for mercy. San wanted to cry so hard. "Why don't you do it?" 

"You take the first step with everyone except me." Seonghwa rolled his eyes, suddenly throwing his body away from the table and crossing his hands in a fake tantrum. San was accustomed to his tantrums already. He even dared to think they were somewhat adorable. San recalled the last time the other threw one of his so-called tantrums: it was a week ago after San refused to go out at 11 pm to eat ice cream with Seonghwa. Of course, a fake excuse to see him but San didn’t see right through it, he didn’t read between the lines that often. Perhaps that was the reason he couldn’t believe at first the words of the other. In the end, Seonghwa went ahead and brought ice cream to San’s flat and they lost themselves between spoonfuls of the salted caramel ice cream tube and a deep conversation that only happens at the obscure hours of the night. 

“Do I?” the tone was rhetoric, obviously San was aware of how he behaved around others, however, he had never included Seonghwa in that category. If his relationships could be displayed as a pyramid hierarchy, Seonghwa was secretly the pyramidion whilst others were positioned below, always below. San wasn’t innocent, if he asked how many people did he date in hopes of forgetting Seonghwa, the number would be appalling so San spares the details of such inglorious affairs. 

“Can I be 100% truthful?” San placed the fork down, face stern, too worried with finding the correct words to express his utmost desire. The boy placed his elbows on the table once again, head resting on his palms. Seonghwa followed his actions. 

“Of course, tell me.”

“I want you to pamper me.” Red hues sprinkled both boys’ features, although San’s was much more visible. That boldness came out of absolutely nowhere and Seonghwa was surprised, he could not lie. 

“I want that too.”

“So? Ask me and I’ll do it.”

“At this point, it doesn’t matter who asks the question if we’re both this eager for it. But since it’s so important for you I’ll do it.” Seonghwa grabbed the other’s hands above their plates, food getting cold, sadly forgotten. For a moment no one spoke, silence adorned the sight of both boys looking at their intertwined hands, Seonghwa rubbing circles on the other with his thumb. 

“Sanie, do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

\--

“I can’t believe you almost left your bags at the restaurant, your brain is so useless sometimes.” Seonghwa sighed, hand wrapped around San’s as they walked back to the ever-crowded main shopping street. San could swear there were even more people around than in the morning. He knew Seonghwa felt uncomfortable around too many people, so he tugged his hand in reassurance, the message simple but effective. 

“I’m sorry, I was too excited!” San huffed impatiently, arranging the scarf to cover his neck, the weather hadn’t turned better in the slightest. “You went out too underdressed today.” He observed, not finding Seonghwa’s navy blue velvety zipper jacket enough to cover the soon to snow weather. The boy didn’t even spare a glance at his two favorite beanies or the muffler he’d use every morning when he left for work. That morning, he woke up late not even having time to eat something before leaving as he hated arriving late. Anywhere. Even worse with San. He wouldn’t make the other wait. So he grabbed the warmest piece of clothing his eyes scanned through his bedroom before heading out. It really wasn’t even warm.

Seeing San struggling to adjust the scarf around his neck with his busy hands, Seonghwa broke the contact and stopped walking to help San with it. San blushed deeply since it was so cold. Oh, and because Seonghwa was too close. Was he doing it on purpose? He couldn’t be so sure. It was time for San to be more aware of others’ unspoken words.  
Seonghwa gently wrapped the yellow scarf around San’s neck, making sure it covered him well. 

“I did. I was late.” The oldest breathed out, their carbon dioxide mixing before dissipating. San’s eyes were on his boyfriend’s gentle expression, the one he wore when he felt relaxed and ever so safe. He was glad he could make him feel that way. 

“Still. I could have waited.”

“It’s fine.” 

“Your throat is sensitive and you still-”

Seonghwa swore he didn’t just lean in just to shut up San. The way he had been eyeing San’s lips the entire time he took with the scarf was obvious, feelings in the open air and San still had the audacity to scurry through them. It didn’t matter, san was melting on Seonghwa’s hold, a kiss close to become too much for the place they were. The way Seonghwa’s hand rested on San’s waist and shoulder, the slow dance he controlled, the taste of the overwhelming sweetness of the Cannoli they shared as dessert, every aspect of the kiss were just right. It was almost as if Seonghwa was born to kiss San, mouth fitting shape perfect on San’s. The sparks, all the butterflies, every cliché about love were present clouding both of their minds. 

Just like he started, Seonghwa ended it, slowly pulling away, eyes still on his boyfriend’s lips. San sighed immediately after parting, left with a feeling of longing as if Seonghwa stole a vital piece of his soul. The boy wanted to say something as if it was necessary to comment on the sudden kiss, their first one. Seonghwa didn’t have anything to say, everything had already been conveyed. San’s mason jar filled that day with an unusual amount of sand. 

“Hold these for a second.” San suddenly handed him his bags in order to release himself from the scarf and throw it around their necks to share its protection. The scarf was that long. The tallest just observed San tiptoeing to pass the scarf around his head.

“Seriously, I don’t need it.” Seonghwa insisted even though he felt touched. There wasn’t a big difference between the way they behaved around each other but bearing the boyfriend title made every little gesture so special, so full of the hidden feelings they didn’t have to hide anymore. 

“Shush.” San pouted, eyeing Seonghwa with deviance and slight annoyance. “Let me pamper you, dumbass. I wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Is it even going to work?” The tallest referred to the logistics of walking sharing the scarf. San blinked, considering for a second before dismissing it with an aloof expression, pulling his boy by his hand.

“It will.” The words came out soft and loose. Both dropped the subject and kept window shopping, one present left in San’s list. After all the shopping was completed, Seonghwa couldn’t help but invite him over, not wanting to waste one more minute away from San. That was over a cup of hot chocolate in front of a bad tv show they’d end up ignoring.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!!!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this piece I hope you enjoyed it. find me on twt @meowhwas!


End file.
